


The Human

by Blacksheep28



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Beginnings, Gen, Save, Underswap Temmie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep28/pseuds/Blacksheep28
Summary: Temmie finds a fallen human
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	The Human

Temmie peered at the fallen human in the cavern. This was unexpected. Humans fell in occasionally, sure but they were very rare. The last one had fallen in over ten years ago. The plush monster reached inside themself and Saved. There was no need to take any risks when checking out a human. Having to repeat the last couple days because of an idiotic human would be frustrating. They looked around making sure they were alone before approaching them.

The human appeared to be an adult. How unlucky. The human would be far more wary of them. Humans didn’t like new things, if Temmie remembered correctly. Kids were more flexible, but adults tended to respond rather aggressively. Temmie wouldn’t be talking this human into handing over their soul to them any time soon. Ah well. They could just kill them while they were still knocked out and take the soul that way.

Stitching ripped as Temmie’s mouth opened wider revealing sharp serrated jags that could be teeth if they were shaped better. They were just about to tear into the human when they paused. They didn’t have to kill the human right away. They had saved this point after all. They could wait. It might be interesting to see what the human did first before taking the soul for themself.

Temmie chuckled. The stitching redid itself returning the plush to their normal adorable form. Now how to play this? Perhaps as a curious child who wanted to know more about the oddity that fell into this world. Or they could leave them without a guide entirely. Nah. Temmie knew themself. They wouldn’t be able to leave the human alone. Not when the human was the most interesting thing to happen in ages.

Temmie froze as the human began to stir and scrambled back. Already waking up? They quickly arranged themself to look fearful but curious, as any child might in this situation. If the human proved too violent, well, that’s what resets were for. The adorable plush monster watched the human awaken.


End file.
